Denial
by Maya-roo
Summary: Hershel had denied he was in love with Randall. He just couldn't be. They were friends, and only that, right?


**A/N – first story I uploaded here 3 I don't own professor Layton or anything like that  
I hope you enjoy 3333**

It had been sometime during the summer months when Hershel Layton was left thinking. Alone in his room, the only light source the setting sun from outside his window, the teenager stared at his desk, which was piled with text books and some papers. He let out a small grown and subconsciously ran his fingers through his big hair. After re-reading the title and eventually the table of contents, he sighed and tore his eyes away from his homework. Hershel just couldn't focus. Not right now, at least. _I'll get it done tomorrow, when Randall is here,_ he told himself, quietly pushing away the books and papers.

Hershel leaned back in his wooden chair, looking up at the ceiling. It's not as if he had invited Randall over just yet, but he definitely planned on doing so. As he thought about what they would do the next day (most likely just getting distracted from work that should've been done days ago), he found himself thinking about him. Randall Ascot, his best friend, was suddenly dominating all of his other thoughts. He closed his eyes, imagining Randall right now.

Hershel imagined him in vividly, his smiling face, his red hair, his big glasses, every part of him. Yes, how he wished Randall was here right now, to help him, to just be with him...  
Hershel opened his eyes with a frown. _Stop that,_ he told himself. Stop _what_, exactly? They were just harmless thoughts about a being he cared about. A being that made his heart flutter, a being that made him feel safe, a being that...

Hershel sighed, trying to reason with himself. No, those weren't exactly normal feelings one should feel towards his best friend, but then again, Randall and himself were not normal. Not in the slightest. Hershel sometimes felt like he was responsible for Randall, for keeping him from going and putting himself in danger. Maybe that was it. Maybe Hershel cared for Randall like a brother. Yes, that was most definitely it.

But...It couldn't hurt to think how things would be if these feelings were different, not brotherly. _They're just thoughts. Harmless thoughts,_ Hershel told himself, relaxing as he pictured a new scene...

The two boys were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, sharing laughs and enjoying themselves. It was a perfect day, a sunny day, with a slight, calming breeze. The grass was green, and the pond was a clear, sky blue. Everything was perfect, here on this day in Memory Knoll.

The chatting of the two teens started to die down, leaving a peaceful silence. Suddenly, the on on the right, the slightly shorter red-head with a good taste in clothes, broke the silence with a few softly spoken words.

"Hershel, I've wanted to tell you something for such a long time." His expression was calm as he looked over to his side, staring at Hershel with hopeful eyes. "I'm not sure how to explain. The thing is, I don't really love Angela. I told her that, you know. I said I had my feelings confused. Friendship and romance are two different things, I told her. I found out the difference when we became friends, Hershel. I love you," he ended.

The rest of the scene was played out with the two cuddling and sharing their happiness.  
Just the thought of it made Hershel's heart burst with joy, even if Randall was a bit...out of character.

Hershel found himself wondering what would happen if he told Randall that he loved him, out of the blue. He wondered how he would react. It would be quite funny to see his friend's reaction, but Hershel knew the red-haired boy would think he was a freak, playing such a strange joke on him.

A sudden, scary thought struck Hershel. What if he really _did_ like Randall, in an affectionate way, not as brotherly? _That's impossible, Hershel,_ he told himself. _You are a straight man. Randall is just your friend, and he is a good person. Of course you feel affectionate towards him. He's your friend, your very best friend!_

The brunette stared at his desk once more. The work wouldn't finish itself, he decided. But, oh, it could wait until morning. Morning... That's right, he had to call Randall and tell him about his plans for the day. Studying and finishing homework was always fun with Randall.

For some reason, Hershel's hands shook when he gripped the phone and put in Randall's number. No one picked up.

_Maybe he's out with Angela or Henry,_ Hershel thought, feeling a pang of jealousy. Why was he jealous in the first place? It was perfect fine for Randall to have other friends. But, if that were so, why would Hershel feel jealous, and a bit sad? Because Randall hadn't invited him?

The teenager took a deep breath. It was much more complicated than that, he realized. If anyone could work out his puzzling feelings, it would be Randall.  
"Hello Randall. It's Hershel. I wanted to ask if you could come over sometime tomorrow, around ten AM or so."

He paused before speaking into the phone again,

"I kind of, really need your help. No, it's not homework. Mostly, at least. So, yes, ten AM... At my house. Okay, good-bye."

Something was missing from his message, though. Hershel took another deep breath, wondering if the answer machine could pick up his nervous breaths.

"I love you."


End file.
